


Let's talk about Titans (Abridged Summary)

by Arkanasis



Series: WoW Abridged Lore [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanasis/pseuds/Arkanasis
Summary: To lazy to read massive forum posts to get a story! To busy to use google properly! Want to know more lore with less work? Well here is the Fic for you! I introduce an easy to understand (Not to mention hilarious) guide to World of Warcraft lore! This Edition is about those obnoxious space giants, the Titans!





	

**Mythology of the Titans**

  * Long long ago… In a Galaxy far far away… Some bitch tits dun fucked up.



 

  * So basically some of the first life forms in the Universe were these super powerful assholes called titans.



 

  * No don’t get me wrong, we owe these fuckers a lot. I mean without them we wouldn’t have booze! Or opium! Okay maybe not opium but booze nonetheless.



 

  * But these Titan dudes were basically giant space travelling dwarves with metal skins. Probably why they fucked up so much (Not because they were dwarves but because they were giant clumsy fuckers with monster egos and a tad bit to selfrighteos)



 

  * At first they were okay dudes, like they took care of planets to feed their ultimate goal of organizing the vast chaos of reality. (OCD much?)



 

  * Now, these titans had a government. Weird right? They were basically gods and still had to go to jury duty and pay taxes! The government was called the Pantheon.



 

  * Beyond that the titans main enemy were evil beings from the TWISTING NETHER! Oooooooo, spooky.



 

  * The Twisting nether was the weird ass limbo land straight out of a Lewis Carroll novel, full of demons who just want to burn stuff. 



 

  * Everything in the Twisting nether just wanted to get high and wreck shit and who can blame them? The Titans had so many sticks up their asses nothing fun ever happened!



 

  * DOWN WITH THE PANTHEON! UP WITH WEED AND EXPLOSIONS!



 

  * THE END



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this guide feel free to leave your kudos! If you have suggestions for the Next Guide or want something added to this one drop a comment!


End file.
